Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. In a computing environment with many computing devices, such as a virtual server or cloud computing environment with many server computers, the use of computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
With the increased use of cloud computing resources, some cloud computing environments may be inefficient in managing resource allocation. Additionally, multiple application installations and reboots may cause latencies, contributing to the inefficient use of the cloud computing environment resources.